


Такие разные || So different [MIX]

by Pheeby



Series: Hannibal fanvideo [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Enemies to Friends, English, Fanvids, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Enemies, Humor, M/M, Video, Video Format: WMV, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Hannibal MIX video. # CRACKEnglish subtitles included.





	Такие разные || So different [MIX]

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Hannibal NBC / Ганнибал  
> Music: М. Боярский и А. Миронов — Песня Кота и Пирата (м/ф «Голубой Щенок»)  
> Дискотека Авария — Заколебал ты  
> прохождение игры «The Long Dark» Д. Куплиновым  
> Профессор Лебединский — Просто уходило лето  
> Г. Лепс — Я стану водопадом  
> А. Губин — Мальчик-бродяга  
> Ю. Антонов — Я вспоминаю  
> Машина времени — Разговор в поезде  
> А-Студио — Улетаю  
> «Овсянка, сэр!» из к/ф «Собака Баскервилей»  
> К. Орбакайте — Губки бантиком  
> Любэ — Выйду ночью в поле с конём  
> Г. Лепс — Я поднимаю руки; реклама «Always»  
> И. Аллегрова — Угонщица  
> Баста и Город 213 — Обернись  
> Л. Массква — Разные


End file.
